Scars of Love
by Soul The Catt
Summary: Amy Rose would do anything for Sonic, even give her life. But in that little senairo, she always imagined Sonic would never let her do that, but what happens when that time comes, with no Sonic? REWRITE SOON! I wrote this when I was 14. I know it sux
1. Chapter 1

Scars of Love

"Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

"You know I do."

"Right…Why?"

"This is weird, I've never seen this side of you. Usually you treat me like you do water."

"Heh, I know…but Amy?"

"Yes?"

"You need to forget about me."

"What? W-Why?"

"Just trust me. Amy…I…I…I don't l-love you like you do me. You're a little girl, I'm almost a man. I'm sorry…I have to go now."

"What…Sonic!"

Amy woke up with a jump. She looked around her sky blue apartment with a sigh.

"That was a dream?" she asked skceptally.

"Amy?" a familiar voice called. Amy sighed again.

"Yeah Sally?" she asked. Sally laughed once. That one laugh made Amy's skin crawl.

"Why are you still sleeping? Its almost noon!" she cried. Amy flopped back down and growled at the squirrel princess she despised so.

"Because I'm seventeen, own an apartment and feel like it! You egotistical witch." she added the last part in a whisper.

"Come on Amy, I don't love Sonic anymore and neither should you! Find yourself a guy like my Ken." Sally shouted and Amy could hear the faint clicks of Princess Sally's high heeled shoes as she walked down the hallway. Amy rolled over in relief when she left.

'No body cares about 'your Ken' Monkey Kahn will get sick of you soon. Just like **him.** Maybe Monkey Kahn will desert you and watch you die soon…like a certain someone I hate did to…Grrah. Maybe I should just get up. At least she's gone.' Amy thought bitterly. That's how she's been acting lately. Bitter and cold. Out the outside to the ones she cared about she tried to keep up her goofy, bubbly persona, but to others, like Sally Acorn, she didn't give a flying rats patootie.

"Finally." she growled when the faint clicks of Sally stopped. Amy tired to sleep more, but Sally's annoying tyrant voice rang in her head and she finally got up. She lazily slid out of the covers, readjusted her bra strap, and looked for a clean long sleeved shirt to wear. She gave up and pulled on the one she wore yesterday. A basic red long sleeved shirt that showed of her slender shoulders. It was long, it stretched down past her knees and ended in a sharp cut.

Cut…

Amy shivered at the thought of the word. She looked to her legs. They were covered in deep, purple scars. She gritted her teeth and pulled on a pair of black leggings. She slid on her usual dirty red boots, ruffled her now lower back length pink quills that she didn't care about weather they were flat or not, and walked to her door. She grabbed her old friend Piko Piko hammer and strapped him to her back. She remembered her dream from this morning. She gritted her teeth as memories of **his** voice, **his** deep green eyes, **his** shining blue quills, **his **smile entered her head. She gripped the strap that held her Piko Piko to her back and walked out the door.

The September wind was rolling in and it blew her long pink quills off her lower back. She growled as the wind hit her face, as the strong wind slashed at her hair and wiped her face…

Slash…whip…

"I loathe you…" she thought bitterly as she made her way to club Rouge. The walk down Station Square to Babylon city was longer than she thought, and she hated the walk itself. The color of the leaves reminded her of **his** eyes. She flicked a lock of her long pink quills out of her eyes and walked forward. She finally made it into Babylon City and walked in the direction of Club Rouge. She turned a sharp right and then crossed the street. Two humans walked over to her with mischievous smiles. Amy put on her best sneer, one reminiscent of the raven and crimson haired brooding hedgehog we all know and love, and tried to walk past them. They grabbed her arms.

"Where do you think your going little lady?"

"Work." Amy growled in her newly deep voice. The taller man laughed.

"You sure are pretty for a Mobian. I hope it isn't weird that I said that." he said. Amy snickered like Shadow.

"I don't care what you hope or think. Let me go." she spat angrily. The men lifted her small frame and one tried to steal a kiss from the young hedgehog. Amy was in no mood. She grabbed her Piko Piko before the men could take their next breath and before you could blink Amy landed gracefully to her feet and the men were holding their heads, trying to stop the stinging. She kissed her hammer and strapped it back on her.

"Next time, mess with someone who isn't very upset." she threatened. Ever since that day, Amy Rose Hedgehog has never been the same…On the inside that is. Amy has changed. She dresses a little darker, her words seem forced. But to everyone else, they see the cheery, bubbly ditzy hedgehog that is sill a obsessed fan girl of Sonic the Hedgehog- the hero of Mobious._ '_they have no clue how wrong they are!' Amy growled in her head as the wind picked up again. She crossed the street and pulled open the doors to Club Rouge.

Club Rouge, the bar that as you guessed, Rouge the Bat was using as her means of profit and home was the same as it ever was. Darkly lit with strobe lights hanging from the roof. Tables sat to the right, chairs and beds to the left and a large dance floor with a stage sat in the center. Rouge spotted her pink friend and rushed over to her. She scooped Amy up into a huge embrace. Rouge the Bat had grown two in the past four years. She was much more defined. Her curves were stronger and more womanly. She let her platinum blonde hair grow longer than its usual length. It now curled and frayed down to her shoulder blades. She still was as stunning as ever.

"Hey sweetie!" she cried and smashed Amy's head next to hers. Amy caught the sent of Lilies and champagne, the sent poor Rouge had no choice of wearing considering her line of work. She was one short step away from being a exotic dancer.

"Hey Rouge. Sorry I'm late." Amy said happily, hugging Rouge again.

"Not a problem baby! Come one, you have to get into uniform! Shadow is already here, so you better beat him to the bathroom. You know how long it takes for him to get that hair of his flat." Rouge said with a wink. Shadow was Rouges best friend. Rouge was with Knuckles (Sorta) they had a love hate relationship. They didn't hold hands or kiss in public, or even hang out. They just said how much they despised the other, and then they made up and the cycle continues. Its all very complex. Shadow on the other hand didn't care what out come came to what. He was just there so he didn't have to sleep on a park bench anymore. 'I asked him to move in with me I don't know how many times! Why won't he?' Amy asked herself, blushing at the slight crush she had developed on the black and red brooder. Shadow was there on the day **he** left her to die on the bridge to Central City. When the final slash hit her neck and Shadow had to use Chaos Control for three days straight while the wound healed. Shadow saved her life and she loved him for it. Only recently had she loved him loved him. Amy faked a giggle and ran to the bathroom. She grabbed up her work bag and threw open the door. Shadow looked over to her lazily as he duped another glass of water onto his hair. Amy blushed when she saw he had nothing on but a towel. He smiled at her softly.

"Oh, hello Amy. How are you?" he asked as he spat out some water that entered his tan lips. Amy gulped. 'Sonic never looked this yummy…now I see what Mina's talking about.' she thought to herself.

"I'm good. Your hair flat yet?" she asked as she sat down her work bag. 'He's almost naked, I'll just change in front of him, he's already seen my scars." she thought and unzipped her bag. Shadow laughed once deeply.

"Not even close. Why it sits like this I'll never know." he laughed and brushed his long hair. Shadow was now twenty. An adult. Like **him** but Amy grew up too. She may have a slightly younger body, but she had an older mind. Older that **he** could ever be.

"Heh, yeah. It looks good though. The way it arches." Amy complimented. Shadow pulled some water out of his quills and smiled over to her. Amy pulled out her white button up shirt. She sat it on her bag and lifted up her short school girl skirt. The fishnets came next. She started to pull off her boots. Shadow looked away with a slight smile.

"You think so? Well, thank you." he said sweetly and growled softly as his hair stood up again. Amy laughed once and grabbed a straighter from her bag. She walked over to him and plugged it in.

"When that gets hot tell me, and don't touch it. I don't want you burning yourself again." she said. Shadow rolled his ruby eyes with a laugh. Amy smiled at her new crush.

"So, have you thought up on Rouge's offer?" he asked, his slight British accent made her smile.

"Hmm? Oh that…well, I have. I'm just not sure I want to leave my apartment." she admitted.

"Amy Rose…" Shadow said with an odd darkness that left his voice over a year ago, but suddenly came back.

"Yes, Shadow Hedgehog?" Amy asked with a soft tone.

"He's-He's not coming back…and…I…" he turned away. Amy sighed.

"I know **he's** not coming back and I don't care. What else did you want to say?"

"I know wh-never mind…hey! Its hot." he said, faking enthusiasm

"Right…I understand." she said and began to straighten Shadows long quills so they would lie flat on his back.

-TWENTY MINUTES LATER-

"Wow Shadow! New record!" Rouge cried and ran her fingers though Shadows now straight, and soft hair. Amy noted how he had a weird sent to him. He smelled like flowers and iron. Blood and chocolate…it was intoxicating, and repulsive at the same time. That's what he must have meant when he called himself a monster…how sad…

"Yeah, I learned of an amazing new invention that consists of two flat irons and heat…I feel like an idiot." he said and Rouge laughed.

"Well, get your cute idiot but to the bar! You are the only one who gets our ladies coming back." she said with a laugh. Shadow nodded and walked up the steps calmly.

"Amy…Umm…look, I don't know how to say this but-"

"Save it Rouge. I know. I'm totally over **him**." Amy said with a smile.

"Its not that…its that…I found out what happened to you. Why you have that long scar on your neck…I'm sorry…I read the inside of your locket." she explained. Amy filled instantly with rage.

"YOU WHAT!" she shouted so loud that Shadow snapped up from setting tables and looked to her. He stood up stiffly.

"I'm sorry…I dropped it when I was cleaning your station and a little letter fell out." she said softly. She handed Amy the small piece of yellowed paper. Amy took it gently and sighed.

"I've never shown anyone this. I guess I just needed a way to make it real, you know? That I actually got attacked by Snivily and **he **just ran away…**he **didn't even help me…" Amy said with tears bubbling to her emerald eyes. Rouge took her hand and led her to a purple quilted bed.

"Tell me what happened hunny." she said. Amy breathed in shakily.

"When I was fourteen…"

-FLASHBACK- Three years ago.

A small, cure Amy Rose was sitting on a blanket with a ten year old Cream the Rabbit. They giggled as they ate their sandwiches and talked about their crushes.

"Just imagining being with Tails makes my head spin…" Cream gushed. Cheese, her chao friend, rolled his eyes. Amy and Cream giggled.

"I know….my Sonic…ohhh! He's just sooo dreamy!" Amy cried. Then the crisp, clear, blue sky day that was going so well for her ended instantly. A shadow rose over her head, making the girls start to shake. Cream rushed over to Amy and wrapped her small arms around Amy's waist, Cheese did the same. "Its alright…" she assured Cream as the large ship landed next to them. Snivily, Dr. Eggman's evil nephew, walked out along with Regina-the Iron Queen who was oddly beautiful except for her crazy smile and eyes…and even odder still was that she was dating Snivily!-followed next. Regina took Snivily's hand and they walked forward. Amy thought it was for her and Cream, but they walked right past them and waited on the brown trail that led to Knothole. You could almost hear the sound barrier break as a blue blur rushed past them, a golden fox hanging on to a white gloved hand dragged behind him. Regina used her Techno Magic to stop the Hero of Mobious by controlling the Anti-Gravity cuffs in the bottom of his shoes. He fell to his face, throwing up Tails, who caught himself with his propellers that he calls his tails.

"Sonic! Are you alright?" Tails asked. Sonic stood up shakily and nodded.

"Yeah, just slipped is…hello ugly." he said with a hidden snark. Poor Sonic sat up, faking that his head didn't hurt, only to rewarded with the ungodly sight of the hawk nosed Snivily Robotnik.

"Ah, Sonic the Hedgehog. Glad to see your still as obnoxious as ever." Snivily complimented. Sonic flicked Snivily's long nose and laughed.

"Ah, Snivily Robotnik, glad to see your still," Sonic patted Snivily's bald head, "as bald as ever. Did you ever get your hair back from Shadow?" he asked and slapped him once. Snivily snapped and grabbed Sonic around his neck. He lifted him. Sonic coughed once but managed to get some words out. "Wow, when…when did you get so strong?" he asked. Snivily laughed.

"Just recently. Now…I want you to know something," Snivily began. Amy grabbed Cream up and ran behind a near tree, her Piko Piko ready at her side. "I just discovered something very funny about you Blue."

"Oh, and what's that?" Sonic asked, crossing his arms even though he was being strangled and tapped his foot in mid air, making Amy giggle.

"That…even though you show this tough, nonchalant side to everyone you meet, you actually have a soft heart…you love someone madly don't you?" he asked. Sonics leaf colored eyes opened wider for a second.

"Me? Ha! Don't make me laugh Snivily! I don't have the time to hold a relationship. Just ask Sally." he laughed out. Snivily laughed with him.

"Is that so? Well, I guess that's true. Princess Sally Acorn is with King of the Free People Monkey Kahn right?" he asked. Sonic nodded with a smile.

"Good riddance I say. I never liked Sally's bossy tone. She was N.O. fun." Sonic said. Tails laughed.

"Right, we already know about your lack of concern for the Acorn Princess…but we do know about your overly concern, almost love for a certain girl of Mobious." Regina said. Amy gulped. 'Sonic loves someone else? Of course…I'm just that annoying girl he puts up with…' Amy sighed in her head.

"What?" Sonic asked, but the look on his face said it all.

"We already know about your biggest fan. Its so cute how you could fall for a fan girl!" Snivily laughed. Regina joined him as they mocked Sonics affection. Sonic looked up to Tails and mouthed 'Get Knux" Tails nodded his head and flew off to Angel Island. Sonic looked back down to Snivily. He took him over to the brown bridge that separated Blue Ridge zone from Central City other wise known as New Metropolis. Snivily sat Sonic down and he crossed his peach arms and tapped his foot.

"This is where we end you." Snivily said. Regina gave him a grizzly looking blade. Sonic snickered.

"You think your pathetic blade can cut me? I'm the fastest thing alive!" he cried.

"Yes, but you don't have your floaties do you?" Snivily asked. Sonic cocked his blue brow.

"Floaties?" he repeated. Snivily slashed at the bridge, the blade was sharp enough to cut the wood that held onto the beams. Sonic jumped. He turned a slight pale. Amy looked to Cream. She mouthed 'Get Rouge'. Cream nodded and flew off with her large ears. Amy grabbed her Tarot deck and her Piko Piko. She edged forward. Sonic looked from his biggest fear, water, to his biggest fan, Amy. His olive eyes shot open. He looked back to Snivily.

"You win…you got me. I do love her. I love her more than I can tell you." Sonic said with a fake emotion. Amy smiled and walked over to Snivily.

"Who? I want to hear you say it." Regina snickered out.

"YOU WILL LEAVE MY SONIC ALONE!" Amy cried. Snivily smiled and Amy rushed him. She swung with her hammer, but blow after blow missed him. Regina stopped her by controlling her cell phone in her pocket and the steel guards in her boots that let her grind rails to keep up with her hero. Sonic smiled faintly.

"She shows. This is fun. Now all the players in the Hero of Mobious and the Villain of the world are here. Lets watch, hua Regina?" Snivily asked his way to pretty girlfriend and held the blade to Amy's chest, ready to tear her heart out, but what happened next really did.

"Kill her." Sonic said. Amy's heart stopped. Sonic rolled his olive eyes and shook his head, his blue quills swayed every which way.

"What?" Amy and Snivily asked.

"Slice her, dice her, do what you wanna do Snivily, I could care less. She's just a pain in my side anyways, always following me around, calling me 'her Sonic' its so annoying!" he said and walked away. "Sorry Amy, but your just….just not worth it to me." Sonic said with a gravel like tone and walked away, balling his fists in anger of her intrusion.

-END OF FLASHBACK- Present time.

"Oh god…Amy…he really just left you there to die?" Rouge asked. Amy sniffed once and nodded. If anything, she didn't cry.

"Yes. **He** just left and I haven't seen **him** since." Amy finished.

"But how did you get your scars? Your covered in 'em." Rouge asked and traced the white scar down Amy's pink neck. Amy sighed.

"Snivily began slashing at me as Regina held me with her Techno Magic. After I passed out I woke up and it was night time. Shadow rushed over to me when he was walking to take his bath and saved my life. He knew that **he **had done this to me and swore to take **his **place, to protect me. I got these scars because **he **never loved me…"

"Then why do you carry Sonics-"

"DON'T SPEAK **HIS** NAME WHILE IM HERE!" Amy shouted. Rouge jumped, then nodded. "I'm sorry…**his **name just fills me with such bad feelings." Amy finished, holding her scared arm. Rouge nodded and patted her friends shoulder.

"I'm sorry girl. But, hey, Shadow's way hotter and sweeter. He's a perfect catch. And you two make a way cuter couple than you and that faker hero ever would." Rouge said. Amy smiled.

"I know right?" she asked.

Work began and ended like any other day. Amy finished her shift, said goodbye to Shadow and Rouge and walked back to her small apartment in Station Square. She pulled out a pair of silver keys and walked into her small room. She sat on her bed, sighed, took off her shirt, and laid down on her sheets. She held up her arm, looking at the various marks she got from defending herself from Snivily's slashes. She cringed and closed her eyes.

"I loathe you…Sonic the Hedgehog." she growled out and rolled over. After a few minutes of fighting sobs, Amy Rose finally fell asleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Amy…look…I know I was mean to you before but-"

"Save it. I don't care. You've ignored me for the last time Sonic!"

"Ames, wait. Tell me, what's your biggest wish?"

"What? Why such a random question?"

"Just tell me. What's your biggest wish?"

"Well, what's yours?'

"No fair. I asked first."

"Oh well, what's yours?"

"Fine, you dork. Heh, my biggest wish is to find someone."

"Find someone?"

"Yeah, like in the movies. Find that perfect girl and never have to cry or be lonely another day."

"Sonic, you cry?"

"Sometimes. it's healthy. Now you, what's your biggest wish?"

"My…*gulp* biggest wish?"

"Yeah, like imagine if it could come true and tell me what it is!"

"Well, my biggest wish is…"

"My biggest wish now is for you to go as far away from my mind as you can." Amy grumbled as she woke up. She threw the pillow off her head and looked to her alarm clock. It was Saturday. She didn't have work today. Amy smiled and walked out her bedroom to the balcony. She leaned on the guard rail, not caring who saw her scared form in a bra and short shorts.

"Holy moldy! She is hott!" a boy cat said and his friend winked at her. Amy smiled, turned around, and walked back into her room. She grabbed up a light blue sweater and pink skirt, then threw the shirt aside. Even the color made her sick.

"Ah, here we go. Green." she said and pulled on a green long sleeved shirt that said 'Linkin Park' on it in black ink. She grabbed her black locket ribbon and tied it to her neck. She smiled as she thought of the many songs she loved by them. How the lead singer could sing like he was talking to her, telling her that he's felt the same thing. She grabbed up her MP3 player and brought her second favorite song. Figure.09.

"Nothing ever stops all these thoughts and the pain attached to them.

Sometimes I wonder why this is happinin'

Its like nothing I could do could distract me when

I think about how I shot myself in the back again…"

She stopped for a second and thought about the way Snivily's blade felt as it slashed down her back. How the inner scar felt. She gave up her body, her skin, her feelings, her heart, even her life if not for Shadow, for **him **and **he** threw her away, letting Snivily kill her. Take her away. End her.

"And from the infinite word I could say

I put all the pain you gave to me on display

And instead of setting it free,

I took what I hated and made it apart of me.

And now, you've become a part of me.

You'll always be right here,

you've become a part of me,

you'll always be my fear.

I cant separate myself from what I've done.

Giving up a part of me,

I've let myself become you…

"Hearing your name, the memories come back again.

I remember when it started happinin'

I'd see you and every thought I had and then

The thoughts slowly found words attached to them…

I knew as they escaped away, I was committing my self to them in every way.

And I regret saying those things because I took what I hated and made it apart of me…"

She grabbed up a brush and started brushing her hair, listing to the chorus with a smile. 'Linkin Park' knows what I feel' she said with a sad smile. She felt tears prick at her eyes when she saw **his **name etched on her mirror with a finger smudge. Amy's rage took over and she punched her mirror with full force. It shattered around her hand and splintered into her small peach knuckles. She growled.

"Damn, I'm bleeding…." she smiled, but it turned into tears. She grabbed up a gauze roll next to a straight razor on her desk. She wrapped her hand in it after she pulled out the glass shards. She looked to her locket in the mirror. She clicked it open and two pieces of paper fell out. One was the note, a letter of remorse so to speak. ' Why would the one I love take my heart and shove it down the well, send me to hell? Never again, Never Lake, never shut it up, never forget it. Never cram it down in your heart…The Little Planet…This really happened, and I see it every day. This really happened in every way. HE killed me HE hurt me…and never again I say will he get the chance to leave me to die another day. The Scars of Love I endured will turn into Scars of Pain, Rejection, and Truth…Truth….' in scrawled penmanship. She folded it back up and tucked it back in her small, blue locket and grabbed out the other piece of paper. She unfolded it and looked down at a picture of **him** and her last Christmas. **He** was smiling, wearing a Santa hat. Amy was smiling, wearing the same. She was holding a mistletoe above their heads. **He** grabbed her and was about to kiss her with a beat read face. Amy crumpled the picture and threw it to the floor. She grabbed up the straight razor and held it to her arm. She flinched…her arm shaking, not sure if it was worth it. Her chest was swirling in a madding pain. Her head hurt, she was so confused.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME! HMM? WHY?" she screamed and fell down into her lap, dropping the straight razor to her feet. She began to sob. "Why did you do that to me…I loved **you** I really did. I did that to save **you** and **you** threw me aside…why?" she asked and fell to her side, crumpling down, sobbing hard. She cried. And as she cried, the tears pooled over her pink lids with a flow that seemed unending, she had an idea. She picked herself up and wiped her eyes. She grabbed up her cell phone from her desk and dialed Rouge's number. After three rings she got the familiar voice she loved.

"Hello?" she asked

"Hey Rouge, its me."

"Oh my! Amy! Hey sexy! How are you?" she asked. Amy smiled and hid a sniffle.

"I'm fine. Hey, if anything happened to me…what would you do?" she asked. Rouge made a weird choking noise from the other line.

"Why? Who hurt you?" she asked angrily.

"No one. I was just wondering." Amy said, balling the straight razor in her hand, loving and hating the feel of the blade as it dug into her palm.

"Well, I'd probably go crazy. I love you girly." she said. Amy loosened her grip on the blade.

"Crazy?" she repeated.

"Mhmm! If you died I go bananas. I love you. Your…your one of my only friends." Rouge admitted. Amy let go of the blade and it clanged to the floor. "What was that?" she asked. Amy felt tears bite her eyes.

"That was my landlord. Rouge, I gotta go." Amy said. She was about to hang up when Rouge called her name.

"Amy wait!" she called. Amy brought the phone back to her ear.

"What?" she asked.

"Can I come over? I've got some funny movies you just have to see!" Rouge said cheerily. Amy sighed.

"I'm sorry Rouge. I'm busy all day today. I'll call you when I'm free." Amy said and closed the phone. She sat down on the bed and sighed. "I can't do it after all…Rouge would go crazy without me. And Cream, she adores me. Why do these people love me when I'm a monster!" she cried and looked to her bleeding hands. "I'm a fricken' crazy monster. A masochist. Just like the song…I Bleed It Out…to make the pain go away. Dig it deeper just to throw it away!" she pitched the straight razor on the desk. It bounced off the shattered mirror with a clang.

You've officially lost it.

And who the hell do you think you are?

I'm a voice in your head. Who do you think?

She shook her long locks and pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a grey sweatshirt over her Linkin Park shirt. She opened her door and threw it closed angrily. As she finally cleared the final step that lead out of her apartment complex she spotted two Mobians entering Twinkle Park. She sneered at the thought of her asking Sonic to come in with her because cute couples get in free. She shook her head and walked forward. She spotted Cream, but slid past her without drawing attention. She didn't want Cream to see her like this. She walked on, seeming to have no real direction or desire anymore. She just kept walking in circles. She'd walk a block, then turn around and walk another way. The air calmed her down. Her head kept contradicting what she felt.

You know you love him.

No I don't. I despise him. He left me to die.

You don't give a damn about that. Your so in love with him.

Shut your mouth-

I'll bet you twenty rings that if he came back right now and asked you for forgiveness you'd be crying and kissing his feet.

That's enough!

Sonic and Amy! Remember what you have etched in that tree out there? Remember your dolls and posters! You love him!

Enough!

SONAMY FOREVER RIGHT?

"I said…THAT'S ENOUGH!" she screamed. The entire city turned to her. She didn't' care. She fell to her knees. "I loathe you **Sonic the Hedgehog**." she growled. Every time she even heard **his** name it made her skin crawl more and more. And for the first time in a long time, she felt guilt for sacrificing herself for someone who didn't even love her and tears ran down her cheeks…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Knock, Knock!

"Coming!" a sweet voice called. 'That's not Rouge…that was.' Amy began to think when the door flew open. Mina Mongoose, or Mina Songoose answered the door. Her long purple hair was pulled back in a pony tail and black smudges were on her yellow fur. Amy cocked her pink brow.

"Mina? You and Rouge?" she asked. Mina smiled and nodded.

"We made up and are friends again! The whole gangs here! Just to cheer you up!" she said with a smile. "Were giving some of the boys we invited makeovers…sorta." she winked. Amy smiled, but it was forced.

"Who's all here?" she asked. Mina held up her black gloved fingers and began to count.

"Umm, well, me, Rouge, Knuckles, Cream and Cheese, Tikal, Blaze, Teckno, Shadow and Silver…and that's it. I think." she said with a smile. "Oh! Bernidette is here to."

"Bernidette…**his** mom?" Amy asked through gritted teeth. Mina nodded solemnly.

"Were sorry Ames…she's not like her son. She's cool." Mina said and grabbed Amy's bandaged and gloved hand. "Are you wearing two pairs of gloves?" she asked and rubbed Amy's palm. Amy hid a wince.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't know…" Amy said with a fake giggle. Mina laughed with her and pulled her in. She entered Rouge's back room of the Club and sat down on her lavender bed and looked around. Cream was playing with Tikal's hair, putting colored weaves though her locks. Cheese was flying around every which way, dropping random objects on the boys' heads. Shadow had his arms crossed in the corner as Mina braided his hair. He growled something, but a slight pink sat on his tanned cheeks. Amy giggled. Shadow almost had corn rolls running though his black hair. Mina kissed his cheek and he jumped. 'Since when did they get together?' Amy observed. No pain or jealousy ran though her. She knew in her heart that she and Shadow weren't meant to be. Teckno was in the corner, painting some flowers. Rouge ran up to Amy and gave her a huge hug. Amy giggled and patted her back.

"Long time! We waited forever!" she shouted. Rouge was in a elegant night gown. It was white and cut off at the lower half of her thighs. She looked beautiful, as always. "Here! Put this on!" she threw a purple night gown matching hers at Amy. Amy caught it, but shook her pink locked head.

"I cant…it has no sleeves." she said.

"No body here will judge you!" Rouge said and kissed her friends head.

"A-Alright." Amy said and quickly slipped on the shirt. Rouge whistled. Silver did a double take and cocked his white brow.

"Amy?" he asked using his Telekinetic abilities. "What happened to you?" he asked. He walked forward, pink hearts and stars were painted on his face. He looked ridiculous. His silver hair was all down and matted in a weird pony tail. The girls really had fun with him. Not that Silver the daydreamer had a care in the world. His hair and face were not on his mind…but then again, what ever was?

"Hmm? Oh…well-"

"Nothing happened to her Silver. Nothing that concerns you." Shadow interrupted and Silver nodded.

"Sorry Amy." he said and sat back down as Teckno and Blaze played more with his hair. Silver smiled and let them destroy his cool due. "Oh, Amy?" he asked. She turned back to him. "You look beautiful. You aged so well. Your stunning." he complimented. She blushed. 'Silver is pretty cute. And sweet…maybe…_' _she thought with a giggle.

"See? Its all fine." Rouge said happily and led her to her closet. "I have a surprise for you!" she cried. Amy followed with a half smile.

"What?" she asked. Rouge put both of her hands on her large closet and threw open the doors.

"Wow, you have lots of cute clothes Rouge." Amy complimented. Rouge smiled and pulled out an adorable baby blue halter/ tank top and black skirt. She then grabbed a new pair of red boots that Amy always wore and handed them to her. Amy looked at her gift, then to her friend.

"Ta-da! Me and Kuckies thought you needed some new clothes. Well, Knux didn't think as much as did what I told him…heh." Rouge finished and handed her the shirt and skirt. Amy's eyes filled with happiness and started to shine. Rouge smiled and giggled. "You are so pretty when you smile! Oh, I haven't seen it in forever!" she said and hugged Amy. Amy squeezed her friend and whispered 'thank you'. "Don't mention it baby." Rouge said. "Now, go try it on! Then Mina and me will jazz you up with some make up and Cream will do your pretty hair! Oh! And Bernidette has something to give to you."

"Right." Amy said with real enthusiasm. She brushed over the gift from her most hated persons mother and walked into the closet, laughing slightly that she was 'in the closet'. She closed the door behind her and slipped on the outfit. She smiled at her reflection. She looked amazing. The scars were kinda off setting, but she didn't care. She looked good. She walked out and did a spin for Rouge and the gang. They all whistled and Silver winked. Amy giggled and blushed. A knock on the door caught Teckno and she answered it.

"Hello! Wazzzup with my ladies…" the man behind the door snickered. "And my…lady fellas. Wow, Shad, you look great. Pink is so your color."

"Shut up Mighty." Shadow said and stuck out his tong. Mighty laughed lightly and walked in. Amy's eyes lit up and she screamed. Mighty looked over to her and his yellow eyes lit up.

"MIGHTY ARMADILLO!" Amy cried. Mighty smiled and opened his arms. Amy ran into them and gave him a huge hug.

"Hey Amy. How ya' doing girl?" he asked softly. Amy snuggled into the crook in Mighty's neck.

"Where did you go?" she sobbed. Mighty jumped.

"Hey, don't cry Amy. I went to do something for True Blues plan." he said. Amy pulled back.

"True Blues plan?" she quoted. Mighty nodded.

"Pfft, yeah. You don't think he left for nothing do you? He totally planed everything! Snivily's attack. Even Tails getting hurt. He knew Snivily would attack him with that funky sword so he left him, saying he hated Tails and boom! Shadow to the rescue! Right Shad…eh? Why are you all looking at me like that?" Mighty looked around the room of gaping mouths. Amy's hands gripped Mighty's leather coated arms tighter.

"Mighty….Tails ran away when **he **told him to. I got hurt." she growled. Mighty's yellow eyes burned with anger.

"Is that why your all scared up?" he asked darkly. He rubbed Amy's scared arms lightly and then traced the long scar across her neck. He lowered his head so his eyes were hidden in a shadow.

"Yes." she answered slowly.

"I see. It was good seeing you all. I have to go." Mighty said, kissed Amy's cheek, and left. Amy balled her fists and began to pant. An odd rage took over her.

"Amy, sweetie! Look, Sonic had a plan! My son didn't leave you to die without knowing that you would live! He really lo-" the carbon copy of the cobalt creature said. She looked just like her monster of a son. Only she had blue eyes and a strip of blonde that was supposed to be her bangs. Amy growled and interrupted her.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR STUPID FAKER SON DID! HE LEFT ME TO DIE IN THE HANDS OF HIS ENEMY'S SPAWN! I DON'T CARE IF HE'S ALIVE OR DEAD!" Amy screamed with pure rage. She slammed open the door, turned on her heel and left, her anger guiding her. Rouge called after her, but she kept walking. '**He** planned this all along? To cover **his** own butt? **He **planned for me-ME to get hurt….**he** wanted me to. That's why Mighty's so upset. Tails could have fended off Snivily, he did once before. Hell, they were even friends in the Brain Trust with Rotor and Tommy Turtle…but me. He knew I had no clue how to fight Regina and him.'

"I LOATHE YOU SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Amy screamed into the night as she fell to her knees and wept…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Amy woke up in the park. She walked there late in the night and fell asleep on the green bench in the far back. She sat up and rubbed her head. Last night came back into her head and her rage boiled again. She slammed her aching hands down on the bench's ends and gripped. A searing pain shot up her wrists and arms. She looked down and what she saw horrified her. "Oh god…" she whispered and covered her mouth with her hands. Vomit rose in her throat, but she swallowed it and continued to stare in shock. Deep slits ran the length of her arms in perfect straight lines. She had always wavered in the past, she would hold the razor to her arm, ready to kill herself, but this time…she had tried. They sat in vertical lines down her slim peach arms. She felt vomit again and heaved behind the bench. She pulled her cell phone out shakily and called Shadow's cell.

"Talk to me." he ordered.

"S-Shadow?" Amy sobbed out. Shadows tone picked up and he sounded sweet again.

"Ah, Amy? What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked softly.

"I'm bleeding…I did it…I…I…I'm scared…." she panted out and began to rock back and forth. Shadow sounded puzzled for a second, then understood.

"Where are you? I'll be right there. Don't move." he said deeply.

"The park you used to sleep at…" she whispered.

"Don't hang up! I'll be right there. Keep talking to me okay darling?" he asked.

"Shadow…I-I…"

"It's alright. I know. Don't worry. Shadie will make everything all right. I swear. Chaos Control." a faint snap could be heard, then a lot of static. Shadow appeared next to her and jumped at her side. He knelt down in front of her and grabbed her hands.

"Shadow…"

"Let me see. I did it once to remember? There's nothing to be ashamed of." he reassured her and turned over her arms. His ruby eyes that were usually half closed in sleeplessness shot open. "Oh god…Amy…you tried to end yourself?" he asked with his eyes glowing with fresh tears. Amy's eyes began to bubble with new tears.

"Shadow, don't cry…" she begged. Shadow shook his head as tears ran down his cheeks. He gritted his teeth and rubbed the deep slits softly.

"I cant help it…Amy….why?" he asked and placed his head on her lap. She could feel his shoulders tremble.

"Why are you crying?" she asked more angrily.

"Because your one of my friends. I don't have many. I don't have any but you and Rouge…and lets face it Rouge and I don't really get along. Amy, I love you. You're my sister, my friend, my safety net…I need you in my life. Why would you do this to us? We all love you, Rouge, Cream, Teckno, Cheese, Tikal, Knuckles, Tails, Silver, Blaze, Mina all of us…we love you. Why would you try to leave and make us all suffer without you!" he asked and snapped his head up. His beautiful ruby eyes were hazy as he remembered his Maria and his past. He looked tormented.

"…I…I…I don't know. I woke up like this. I felt this weird anger in my stomach and when I woke up I was like this and…" Amy broke and began to cry. Shadow sat up on the bench and pulled her onto his chest. He patted her back and pushed her head onto his shoulder. He began to hum a calming tune and rock her back and forth.

"Did your feelings for Sonic do this?" he asked. Amy sobbed harder. "Did your conflicting emotions towards Blue Hedgehog make you do this? The hatred you feel, and yet you feel such rejection. Am I correct?" he asked. Amy nodded shakily.

"I hate him…" she sobbed and grabbed Shadows back harder. Shadow pulled her closer and stroked her hair, trying to soothe her.

"I know you do sweetie, I know you do." he whispered and started to hum again. "I'm gonna take you to the hospital. Is that okay?" he asked. Amy shook her head. "Want me to fix your arms?" he asked just as softly as before. She nodded. "I can't leave you alone. You're going to have to sleep at the Club. Either that, or I go to your apartment and stay there. I'll watch you thought out the night to make sure you don't do this again. Which do you prefer?" he asked. Amy looked up to him. His eyes shined with compassion and hope.

"I can't…l-let Rouge see me like this." she said and sobbed. Shadow wiped her eyes softly and nodded.

"I understand." he said with a contorted brow of sadness and a small smile of understanding sat on his tan lips.

"Now what?" Amy asked. Shadow looked to her arms and brought them to his waist. He looked at them.

"Your still bleeding. These cuts, their fresh. Very fresh and there are more than one. I'll have to stitch them up for you. Then I'll wrap them, then we take you to get you something to calm you down. Your bleeding a lot, I might not be able to do anything without Chaos Control." he thought aloud. Amy's eyes opened wide as a realization dawned on her.

"I'm always bleeding." she whispered and looked down to her arms.

"What? You cant always be bleeding. You'd be dead silly."

"I am dead."

"What?" Shadow asked and used his finger and thumb to pull Amy back to eye level.

"In my heart." she grabbed at her shirt. "I'm always bleeding in my heart. My chest is always cut. S-Sonic tore a open a huge wound on my heart and it will never heal. Never ever….Now I'm bleeding again. Only on the outside." she whispered and her eyes streamed with tears again. Shadow gritted his teeth.

"I know where Hedgehog is. Do you want me to kill him, because right know I really, REALLY want to." Shadow said. Amy's eyes shot open.

"You know where he is?" she asked. Shadows eyes locked back on her and his hand lowered from the sky. Amy brushed off that weird pose.

"Yes. He's in Mobious. He's been hiding in the abandoned Eggman Land remains." he finished. His eyes drifted back to the sky, a small smile flickered on his lips.

"I'm going there."

"Like hell! Your going no where! Your staying right here by my side so I can watch you." he said and grabbed her hand. He stood her up and walked forward. Amy stopped.

"Shadow…ever hear sad songs before? The ones about breakups or rejection?" she asked. Shadow nodded.

"Mhmm, their favorites among girls in the bar, why?" he asked.

"Those songs…have never made more sense to me before. The sad ones about revenge, betrayal and rejection."

"Then what song explains what your feeling if there are so many?" he asked.

"Lots…Live Free or Let Me Die by Skillet….or….The Kill." she finished and wiped her eyes again.

"The Kill? By who?"

"30 Seconds to Mars."

"Oh…I see. Amy, I have something you need to know."

"What?"

"Its about Sonic."

"Save it."

"I-Alright. I understand. If that's how you feel come back to me when your ready to hear it. I'm sorry." he said.

"I'm sorry for what?" Amy asked.

"For this." he waved his hands above her face, then snapped. He whispered 'Chaos Rift' before Amy blacked out.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"He's…he's…he…"

"It's okay Amy. Its okay. I know. I know he's gone. I know what happened."

"No…come back. Explain….explain."

"Amy, no one could explain why he did that to you. Who knows what's going on his head."

"Why…Why….Why…Why…"

"Shhh, please…Shhh."

"S-Sonic…why? Why do you….hate me? Why did you let-"

"Stop. Sonic is nothing to you. He did this to you. He screwed up and I'm gonna make him pay."

"Shadow…"

"I'm right here."

"M-Make…the bleeding…the pain….go away…please!"

"I'm trying! Your bleeding everywhere! I…no! Open your eyes!"

"….I…."

"AMY! Damnit! NO! CHAOS CONTROL!"

"That's what Shadow did for me. Three days. He didn't sleep, he didn't eat…he didn't move. For three days he froze my body so Dr. Quack could save me." Amy mumbled as she rolled over. She noticed she was on hard ground. She sat up and looked around. She was sitting in a hardwood ball room. She stood up. She looked to her arms. They were clean and peach again. She smiled and looked to her legs. She was wearing an elegant blue ball gown that flowed from her curves perfectly in beautiful waves.

"There you are." a familiar voice called. Amy jumped. She looked around to see her worst nightmare. Sonic the Hedgehog. He walked over to her. She tried to leave, but her twelve year old self kicked in and froze, hypnotized by his olive eyes, the way his eyes sparkled and danced playfully. His hair, the way it shined. Its color. Blue like the ocean he hates so. The way his quills shined and waved like the water, the way they slicked back behind him, almost like they were molded that way from the wind that wiped around him from running. She was almost fainted when she saw him in his black tux and red bow tie. He had a smile just for her. She looked around, there was no one in the room. He reached her and smiled.

"Sonic….get away from me…"

"What? Why? I came all this way just to find you. Why are you in this room all alone? Come on, we defeat the Iron Dominion, you save me from the Iron King, and you don't even want to give me one dance? I've been trying to get your attention all night!" he said. Amy snapped up. The Iron Dominion's defeat? That was over three years ago. She looked to her body. It was slightly curved, and slightly toned, but she still had the form of a little girl. She looked back up to a seventeen year old Sonic. He looked amazingly handsome. His features filled out and he was stunning. He still held his face, the face of freedom and snark, but his eyes were softer. The olive color they sat in were lighter, more playful.

"I…ah…right. Sorry." she said. 'What? Why am I apologizing?' she asked herself. Sonic walked back to the door. Amy didn't move.

"You coming? I wanted to dance with you before the last song plays." he said with a wink. She remembered this. This was two days away from the attack. When Sonic started treating her like a princess, not a annoyance. She followed after him on impulse and walked out the door with him. He offered his arm and she looped hers though it.

"Why do you want to dance with me? You hate me." she said. Sonic laughed once loudly.

"Hate you? HA! Not even close girly. I don't hate you. Not by a long shot Ames." he said. Amy smiled, that was the first time he called her Ames. Her first pet name.

"Sonic…" she whispered. She should have hated him, but her love for him burned stronger from their time apart. Sonic smiled and looked over to her.

"Yes?" he asked softly. She shook her head, her long pink quills brushed over her shoulders.

"Never mind. I'm just going to enjoy this while it lasts. Before you go back to hating me that is." she said. Sonic shook his head, a look of regret waved his eyes that she didn't notice before. 'Why did he look remorseful?' she asked herself. Sonics eyes melted back to the playful glow.

"Well, it may change. Us I mean. For the next few days I'm gonna make all your wishes come true…it's the least I can do." he whispered the last part. Having been here before Amy caught things about Sonics behavior that scared her. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. And that last part, it was like he was saying goodbye already. She shook it off and tried to see what else was different in him. His arm, he was holding hers very close to him. She could feel the warmth of his skin though his jacket. He was breathing really fast. Like he was afraid. His breathing sounded like he was going to have a panic attack. His eyes kept darting to the left and to her. 'Is he afraid of me? Is that it?' she asked herself. Sonic opened the doors to the ball room and they were bombarded with flashes from the press. They all started asking Sonic questions, like who was Amy and was she his new love. Sonic just smiled and winked, saying 'you'll see' and 'hey, lets not spoil the little ladies evening." they left him alone and he led her to the center of the room. Humans and Mobians alike were all dancing and they looked to a very-sure-of- himself- Sonic. He bowed his head and outstretched his hand to her. She took it and he straightened up. He pulled her to him, his stomach and chest pressed against hers. Her heart started beating out of her chest. Amy put her hand on his shoulder and Sonic laid his on her waist. The slow waltz started and Sonic led her like a pro. He spun her and moved back and forth in elegant movements. Amy was alover the place, but Sonic corrected her with his hands. After a while he lifted her and placed her feet on his.

"Is this so bad Ames?" he asked with a gentile smile. Amy shook her head, her lids were droped and her cheeks were the color of Knuckles' hair . Sonic smiled. "You are adorable." he complimented. Amy almost fainted and Sonic caught her. "Whoa now. Whats wrong?" he asked. Amy shook her head.

"Your holding me." she whispered. Sonic smiled.

"Your biggest wish. I'm just fofilling it." Amy's smile fadded.

"That's it? Your just fofilling my wish? Not because you want to?" she asked sadly. Sonic shook his head.

"Amy, I'm fofilling your wish…because…you fofilled…" he stopped and a slight rose spread on his cheek.

"What? I fofilled what?" she asked. Sonic shook his head.

"Nothing. Its nothing." he said and the song stopped. The people around them unlatched themselves and started clapping. Sonic still held Amy close to him. He moved his hand to her lower back, making Amy shiver alittle. "So, want to go somewhere more private?" he asked softly. At first Amy thought he was going to ask her to do something that really was one of her biggest wishes when she started thinking boys were more than things you hold hands with.

"What do you want to do?" she asked with a deep voice. Sonic gulped.

"Talk?" he said with a cracking voice. Amy giggled and they walked out of the room, Sonics arm was latched around Amy's. He led her to the shore line of the Lake of Rings that encased the Freedom Fighter H.Q. beautifully. He looked to the water with his hands in his pockets.

"Amy?" he asked. Amy looked back to him.

"Yes Sonic?" she asked.

"Do you love me?" he asked soflty.

"I…you know that." she said and blushed. "You know I'm like, totally obsessed with you." she admited. Sonic blushed slightly.

"R-Right…why?" he asked. She blushed harder. Her whole body flet like it was on fire.

"I don't know…your you. I just love everything about you." she said. Sonic smiled, but his eyes glistened.

"This is weird, I've never seen this side of you. Usually you treat me like you do water." she said.

"Heh, I know…but Amy?"

"Yes?"

"You need to forget about me."

"What? W-Why?"

"Just trust me. Amy…I…I…I don't l-love you like you do me. You're a little girl, I'm almost a man. I'm sorry…I have to go now." he said. He turned on his heel and ran forward. As he ran, a drop of water hit Amy's cheek. She looked to him.

"What…Sonic!" her mouth screamed without her permition. She looked down to the sand and noticed something she didn't before. A white box sat on the sandy beach floor…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"The beach!" she shouted. Shadow jumped from her side and uncrossed his arms. He stood up and walked over to her. She looked around. She was back in her apartment. The room was cleaned and smelled like lemons. Shadow must have cleaned it for her. She looked over to Shadow and gasped. His hair was sticking up in odd arrays. His eyes were hard and hazy and held dark circles underneath them. He looked like hell.

"The beach?" he asked, then coughed.

"Shadow? What happened to you?" she asked. "You look like you did when you used Chaos Control on me that time ago." she said. Shadow smiled and tried to fix his ratty hair.

"I know. I had to freeze your blood again. You slit your veins pretty deep. I did what I had to." he said.

"How long were you using Chaos Control?" she asked. Shadow looked to the digital clock next to her bed.

"All *cough* night. It really takes it out of you. Do you mind…if I take a…" he trailed off and passed out on her lap. She smiled and pulled him onto her bed with some effort. He began to snore softly and Amy giggled. "M..aria…" he whispered. Amy smiled and covered him up and got out of bed. She looked to her arms. They were neatly bandaged and clean. She smiled at Shadow again. He rolled over and let out a sigh. She grabbed up his black jacket he had left and slipped it on over her grey undershirt. She grabbed a white skirt and slipped it on over her bike shorts and walked out of the room without a sound. She walked down the hallway and to the elevators. She left the complex and made her way to the Lake of Rings. 'I really hope I still remember where the secret door to Knothole is. After the first Eggman bombing we moved it…' she mumbled in her head.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"That dream was so real. It had to be. I saw it. I saw his tears. He was crying as he ran. He dropped something. I know it." Amy said as she jumped over the curb and ran full speed to the forest that led to the small tree stump that was the entrance to the small village of Knothole that Srg. Stripe built. She stumbled, picked herself up and ran forward with more speed. "Move legs! Run! Come on! If somethings there…then maybe, maybe…it was planned for me to get hurt…maybe Mighty…" she panted as she turned the corner past the tree Shadow smashed into when the Anti-Sonic revealed himself as Scourge. Basically Sonic but green. She noticed the colors of the autum grass. She looked to the leaves and the trees. She felt oddly calmer, warmer. Like she was her old cheery self again. She jumped another vine and slid down the, as Sonic and Tails deemed, Grand Oak Slide, and into the main lobby of the FF HQ. She ran past Bunnie and Antoine. Bunnie tried to stop her and let her hold their first born baby boy Jacques but she said she was sorry and ran past. She ran out the door and up the stairs that led directly to the Lake of Rings. She skitted to a stop when she finally made it there.

Memories flooded her as she remembered that magical night they had shared before **he** destered her, left her to die in Dr. Eggmans nephews arms. She bit her lip angrily and walked forward. She made it into the shore line, still seeing the cobalt creature standing in a black tux, looking charmingly handsome next to her. The way his eyes filled with tears as he ran. She searched the sand, looking for the little white box he dropped. After thirty minutes she finally found something.

"What?" she asked herself. The box was old, soaked and molded but the contents was still unharmed. Tears filled her eyes instantly. It was a blue headband. She pulled it out and sobbed. The blue headband had a embroyed blue rose glued to the side. Once, only once Sonic had said she was his little Blue Rose. She held it softly in her hands. She stroked it once and let the tears in her eyes fall down her pale cheeks. She held it to her chest and thought of his voice. She lifted the box and sobbed. She found something in the bottom. A small note. She unfolded it and smiled at Sonics manish handwriting. Slightly sloppy and big. She looked at the note for a while before reading it.

_ Hey guys. I hope Amy saw me drop this, cuz if not…eh eh…that would be bad. Look, this is sorta unexpected but I hope Knux is reading this. That wasn't the unexpected part. This is. I'm leaving. The situation we spoke of earlier Knux has been compromised. I have to go now. Look, don't laugh at me but I really really like the girl we spoke of at the bar. And something happened between me and Eggy boy when Snivily came to my house last night. I have to go. Look, torture and bullets are not nearly as bad as seeing one of you being killed before me. I saw that once with you Knux and I don't think I could live though that again. Forgive me everyone…and Knux, tell Amy in the nicest way you can that I'm sorry. Oh! Give her the letter under my bed in my house. Yes, the bare empty one with no pictures. Shut up Knuckles. Heh, sorry again. Stay cool all of you. Tails, I'm sorry for leaving you alone. But from what I can see, that cutie Cream you gush about is totally mad for you. And Shadow…I'm sorry. Even if you hate me with a passion and its not for fashion, I still think of you as a friend. A true blue friend. Get it? Heh, never mind. And Amy…Take care of yourself. I love you all…_

_Godspeed,_

_Sonic Charles Hedgehog. (Yes, that is my middle name. The same as Uncle Chuck)_

Amy read the letter again and again, trying to see if he was lying, if the letter was forged…if it wasn't his handwrightting. Amy felt more sobs break her lips as she reached for her cell phone. She dialed the number she knew by heart.

Ring, Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring Ring…Ring…Ring.

"Hey, you've reached Sonic. Well, as you can tell I'm not here right now. I'll call you back as soon as I get back. I'm sorry again. Heh, talk to you when I get my blue behind home!" Amy giggled at Sonics quarkey message. She smiled at his slight chuckle before he made his joke at the end. She actually did it. She took a deep breath in and left Sonic, the one who planned for her to die, a message.

"Hey, Sonic…its Amy. Look, I really need to talk to you right now. Can you please-PLEASE talk to me? Call me back as soon as you can. If you don't then I'll know that you don't have any feelings for me, love or hate or even remorse for what you did to me. Bye." she said with a sniffle and closed her phone. She looked at the headband, unsure if she should put it on. "Would putting it on be a sign of loving **him** again? Have I really fallen out of love…." she couldn't finish her sentence. She already knew.

"Amy?" a deep, grumbly voice called.

"Yeah, that's her." a light voice with a sllight lisp said.

"Knuckles? Tails?" she asked. Knuckles ran forward, his unbuttoned blue shirt flapped around him. Tails flew behind him, wearing a black tank top and green shorts.

"Hey Amy? Why are you here?" Knuckles asked, unable to lock eyes with her. She sighed and stood up, clutching the letter and headband close to her chest. Knuckles gasped. "Ohmigod…that headband."

"Sonic…" Tails mumbled. Amy handed Knuckles the letter. He took it and opened it. His purple eyes scanned the letter quickly, then they shot open.

"Did I read that right?" Tails asked from behind the red creatrue.

"No…" Knuckles started growling. "How long ago did he give this to you?" he barked.

"I-I don't know. I had a dream last night about the 'we won' party when I was thirteen and then I saw him drop it in my dream and when I woke up I found it here." Amy said. Knuckles eyes opened wide and mouth dropped slowly.

"When we defeated the Iron Dominion? That was…Four…years…ago?" he asked with a trembling voice.

"It seems so…" Tails whispered.

"I don't get it…what situation?" Amy asked, referring to the note. Knuckles waved his large gloved hand.

"I can't tell you. I have to go." he growled. Amy grabbed his shirt.

"Take me with you. I mean it!" she yelled. Knuckles laughed.

"Like hell. You'll just get in the way." he said. Amy rose her hand and a puff of black smoke surrounded her arm. In her hands was the bow and quiver given to her by the other world Sonic who was in love with her, Rob the amazing archer Hedgehog-as deemed by himself. Knuckles' eyes shot open again.

"Take me or else…" she growled. Just as she pulled the bow back and loaded and arrow her phone rang…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Follow me inside, out side, though the stratisphere. The moon is shining for you, It knows that I adore you, suddenly all the sadness will just slip away and you will see what I mean, if you just follow me in my dreams…" _Amy's phone rang. She jumped.

"That's Sonics ringtone…" Tails said more than asked. Amy nodded.

"H-Hello?" she asked softly.

"A…A…grrah….Amy?" that voice….it was **him**. Suddenly all of Amy's hatred, her rage, her anger towards the blue blur vanished and she was concerned because of the pained grunts and panting from the other line. A large bang echoed from the line and Sonic cussed loudly to himself.

"Sonic?" she asked quickly. Sonic let out a wet chuckle. 'Why was it wet? Why did he call me? Why is he hurt? Is he hurt?' Amy's head was swimming.

"Thank…god…you a-answered. Look…I'm sorry…I didn't plan for you to be !" Sonic gasped and the line went dead. Amy jumped.

"Sonic? Sonic? SONIC?" she shouted into her small black phone. The line was dead and Sonics calm voice was gone. Amy felt tears prick her eyes. She hit redial, but got nothing. She did it again.

"Sorry, the number you are trying to reach has been disconnected. Please hang up and try again…" the robot on the line said. Amy closed her phone and stared into the blue and purple eyes of both of Sonics best friends. She felt faint.

"Where is he?" Knuckles asked and grabbed her shoulders hard. He began to shake her. "Where is he?" he yelled. Amy's eyes pooled with tears and they flowed down her cheeks. She started to tremble under Knuckles' grasp.

"Your scaring her Knuckles!" Tails cried.

"I don't know…he sounded hurt, then he gasped. There was a loud boom and then the line went dead." she stuttered out. Knuckles sighed and his head dropped down.

"Damnit." he sighed. "I guess we owe you an explination." he whispered.

"Yes." Tails agreed.

"What?" a loud bolt of lightning pounded though the clouds and the sky turned dark almost instantly. Amy looked up to the clouds. Thunder panged off against the empty spance of clouds. She winced. She had always been afraid of thunder.

"That's a bad sign." Knuckles said in a gravel like tone. "Maybe we shouldn't tell you what happened." he said. Amy jumped.

"Please…I need to know. Its killing me. Look at me, I'm a mess! I need to know why he left me! Why did Sonic leave me to die?" she cried and grabbed Knuckles' hands. He sighed.

"He didn't leave you to die. He planned everything. He knew what was going to happen if he didn't bolt from the area. What he didn't plan was you being there to save him. And you did. See, two days before he left he asked me to set energy sapping rings under the bridge to New Metropilis. I did so. I had no clue why, but I did. Then he asked me to make sure you were as far away from the area and as far away from the truth as possible. Then he got drunk, cried about leaving 'her' and I had to let him sleep at my place since he could barley walk. The poor guy was so upset. He didn't want you to know the truth…" Knuckles said, flinching at the memory of a drunken and in pain Sonic.

"The truth? What truth?" Amy asked and gripped Knuckles' hands tighter. He sighed and looked away.

"Amy, Eggman told Snivily to get him. He said he had his secret weapon to destroy him. He found out that he loved someone else. That he was over Princess Sally, to which he knew he'd start a war if he killed or harmed with the clans of the Four Brides. He learned from observations that Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive, the Hero of Mobious….had fallen in love again. With a local who had no parents, no family, who was pratcially off the records. He fell in love with a fan girl. Sonic tried to hide it, he did, but he couldn't hide the way he looked at her. How close he carried her when they ran. How his usual smile that had room to grow wider grew to its fullest width when he saw her…he couldn't hide the way his eyes grew so happy when he saw her, the way they shined and glistened with glee. The way he paced his room at night, trying to forget her, to get her out of his head, but couldn't. The way he said her name again and again in his sleep. He couldn't hide his heart. But he knew that there was no way to be with her if he was who he was. He was Sonic the Hedgehog and there was no way for him to love a girl without her getting hurt. Without her dying. So, he concocted a plan. He was going to run away from Station Square, from Knothole. He planned to go to Blue Ridge Zone, seduce a random girl from there so Eggman would not go after the girl he loved and his family. He was wrong though. Eggman was smarter, much smarter than he gave him credit for. He sent Snivily and his girlfriend to get him. That's when all his planning went down the drain." Knuckles said and looked away again. Amy grabbed his cheeks and pulled him back to her.

"Then what?" she asked with excitement. Knuckles let out a sigh.

"Man, I keep sighing…well…that's all I know. I don't know anything else except that Eggman wanted to kill the love of Sonics life and he ran away so no one would hurt her." he finished. Amy felt tears bite her eyes. She grabbed her phone and dialed Shadow's number.

"Tsk, you know what to do and you dialed the number so you know who this is so blah…blah…blah." Shadows harsh voice said. Amy sighed. His phone was off, she was sent straight to voicemail. 'Oh god, what if he's still asleep!' Amy screamed in her head. 'We need help now! Sonics hurting and I ruined his plan again!'

"Shadow! Answer your phone please! Sonics in trouble! He just called me and he sounded hurt! Come to the Lake of Rings as soon as you can! Please!" she shouted into her phone. Knuckles had his out to and was talking to his sorta girlfriend.

"Rouge, you didn't tell her right? No, she didn't know. She thought he left her. I know. I know he wouldn't. Calm down…Rouge…hey…slow down. Damnit. Look, she didn't know so calm down. Okay. I'll tell her." Knuckles' face turned the color of his hair and he looked away. He mumbled something and flipped the phone closed.

"She said she loved you didn't she?" Tails asked. Knuckles hit him lightly in the chest. "Hee, she did. But back to Sonic. We have to hurry! Amy! Call him again!"

"But his phones been disconnected!" Amy cried.

"Darn it…what do we do now…"

_"Follow me inside-_"

Amy tore her phone open and quickly answered it. Her eyes shot open…

"Who is it?" Tails asked in unison with Knuckles.

"Amy?" Knuckles breathed.

"Dr. Eggman… "Amy whispered with shock.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hello Amy Rose."

"Dr. Eggman."

"Yes. How nice of you to remember me. Say, how's my nephew doing."

"Shut your mouth!"

"Tell me…have you figured it out yet?" Eggman asked with a condensending tone. Amy furrowed her brow.

"Figured out what?" she asked. Eggman laughed.

"Isn't it obvious. I'm not getting any younger, and my nineteen year old furry friend Sonic isn't getting any dumber. He's a serious threat. So I used a serious threat against him. Don't you get it?"

"No!" Amy cried and gripped her phone. She clicked it on speekerphone and Knuckles gritted his teeth the second he heard Eggman's voice.

"If you want him, you can come and get him…but I warn you…its not a pretty sight. Heh…" he began to laugh manically.

"What do you mean? What did you do to My Sonic!" Amy shouted. Knuckles smiled at her pet name for Sonic. She was back.

"A-Amy?" a faint voice called. Amy jumped.

"Sonic!"

"You'll see him soon. You all will. He's almost paid his debts. You should have seen him! When he first crawled in here with his tale between his legs! He-"

"That's enough Eggman!" Sonic cried, then started coughing.

"Shut up!" Eggman shouted and Sonic let out a yell of pain. His yell turned into a shriek, and then to a scream.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" Sonic shouted though his pain. Amy gritted her teeth and almost smashed her phone from the rage.

"That's enough Scourge."

"Scourge?" Tails asked with fear.

"As I was saying. He came in to my lab after my letter and begged me, he kissed my feet asking me to not harm her! Ah hahaha! Oh, his face! I traded him. I told him the girl could live if he broke her heart. He agreed! He is such an idiot! Does he not know who I am! I decided to not keep my deal and I had my little nephew destroy-"

"Eggman! That is enough!" Sonic barked. His voice took a deep tone that scared Amy. "I've hurt her ENOUGH!" he shouted.

"Is that so? Because you could tell her what happened and eleivate some of that pain."

"There is nothing I could say to her to make her feel better. I DESTROYED her life. I scarred her form both physically and emotionally. I could never fix things…." Sonic said with a heavy tone. Tails grabbed Amy's hand and squeezed. Amy held his small hand and patted it with her thumb. She and Tails finally figured out who Sonic loved. Who he left his family, friends, and home for. Sure it was obvious to everyone else, but to Amy and Tails, it seemed impossible. Sonic fell for Amy and fell for her hard.

"Hmm…and if you could say anything to her right now what would you say?" Eggman asked. Sonic let out a loud sigh.

"Why? Is this my last request? Would you just kill me already? I'm in so much pain! I cant bear it!" he shouted and a loud bang let off. Sonic let out a gut wrenching scream and Amy cringed. She let out a choked gasp.

"LET HIM GO!" she shrieked.

"Make me. I'll give you one hint. Go to the place you two first met…heh" Eggman hinted and started to laugh as he hung up Sonics phone. Amy cringed as she heard Sonics shrieks of pain before the line went dead. Amy fell to her knees, bringing Tails with her. Knuckles let out a grunt of frustration.

"Where did you first meet Sonic?" he asked angrily.

"I-I don't remember!" Amy lied.

"We don't care if you still love him or hate him! He's my best friend! We need him alive! Tell me where the hell he is!" Knuckles yelled.

"… The Little Planet…" she whispered "Then we actually talked at Never Lake, then Metal Sonic kidnapped me…"

"The Little Planet? Out by Angel Island? It was destroyed.." Tails noted.

"I know…" Amy said.

"Then that just leaves The Never Lake."

"Then lets go there!"

"But it's a three day walk."

"Then it looks like you'll be needing me." a dark voice said. Amy jumped and saw the black and red stripped hedgehog. Amy jumped up and into his arms. He smiled and patted her back.

"SHADOW!" she cried.

"I came as soon as I got your message. So, you still have feelings for Blue?" he asked. Amy blushed and looked into his ruby eyes. She still had conflicting feelings for Shadow as well as Sonic.

"I…I don't know who I love." she admitted.

"Amy, I support you whoever you choose. Be it Sonic, be it Silver….Mighty…anyone. But I tell you, there are millions of guys out there who will show you they love you way more than Sonic would." he said and stroked her pink quills.

"Shadow…I have such weird feelings for a lot of people. I like Silver, he's totally funny…but I don't love him. Mighty is my best friend ever. If I dated him it'd be weird. And then comes you…"

"Me?" he asked with real confusion.

"Mhmm. I'm not sure why but I've been having weird feelings towards you too." she admitted. Shadow stopped patting her hair and let his arms down. Amy kept holding onto his waist. "What?"

"Amy…I wont be one. I wont be one of the men who hurt you again. I like you, I love you…but I wont be the one who kills you like Blue. I have enemies who want me dead, I'm a fugitive who's always on the run. I will not put you though what Blue has." he explained.

"But we can still be friends right?" she asked, tears bubbling in her eyes.

"Of course. Friends cry over other friends, but they don't feel quite as much remorse when one friend dies. And it's a good thing I only have two friends, I think I'm going to die rather soon."

"What?"

"Nothing. Come on, lets get Sonic. Never Lake right? Near Angel Island?"

"That's right." Knuckles said. Shadow raised his Chaos Emerald, waving everyone over. The group all laid their hands on top of Shadows and he took a deep breath, focusing on The Never Lake.

"Chaos Control!" he cried.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The pain he was in was unbarable. He panted as another wave of liquid fire licked his poor heart and body. His anguish in his heart was stronger than the pain his body was going though. She kept popping up in his head. He blunk furiousally, trying to wipe her away. 'I don't deserve to even think of her.' he thought bitterly in his head.

"Oh god, help me…" he whispered when nemesis walked out of the shadows. There was no other way to describe him than by saying his name…Eggman. Dr. Ivo Robotnik. He had hated Sonic ever since he was five when he first rose to power and the original Freedom Fighters formed. His stomach did flips when his nemesis walked forward, holding nothing but two electordes. Sonic gritted his teeth and closed his eyes.

"Hello Hedgehog. How are you."

"Dr. Ivo…please…kill me…" he begged. Eggman laughed once.

"Well, I could, but that would be no fun. You've been a thorn in my side for a long time now."

"Dr. Ivo…please…kill me!"

"Why? Why do you wish for death? What about that girl you love waiting for you in Mobious?"

"She hates me for what I did to her all those years ago…that poor girl. If she's still alive that is."

"Save it. I know who she really is."

"IVO KILL ME!"

"I will do nothing of the sort. Do you want to watch what my swat bots picked up today?"

"Ivo…" Sonic broke down and began to weep. "Kill me. I cant stand it," he sobbed, "I cant stand it anymore…the pain….it hurts so bad…" he sobbed as more fire licked his body and his eyes blurred for a split second. His head ached, his knees burned, his stomach was in knots, his arms felt like they were ripped from their socket as he hung by them in two energy sapping rings held by chains.

"Sonic…are you crying?" Eggman asked, his voice softening.

"Yes…I am." he wept out as thoughts of his family, his friends, his love rushed into his mind. He thought of his empty brown house, of how not a single picture sat on the walls. How he had one bed, one chair and a small TV. He felt so alone. Its been four years….'four years since my abduction and not a single person has come to get me…'

"Sonic…I actually feel bad for you. But, lets watch what your friends are up to…" he said, placing his hand under Sonics chin. He ripped him up to eye level and reeled back. The look in Sonics usual playful olive eyes was gone. He looked like a zombie. Eggman felt some pang of remorse, then blinked it away and clicked on the projector in the far corner of the room.

"Please….someone kill me. I KNOW YOUR THERE SCOURGE! KILL ME!" he screamed. Eggman slapped him, making his bruised and cut jaw ach.

"Shut up!" he cried and started to click keys to make the recent footage of Sonics love's pain come up to his dead olive eyes. That was the worst kind of torture of all.

"Fine…If you wont kill me!" he shouted and shot his mouth open. Eggman shoved his glove in his mouth, to stop him from biting his tong. Eggman replaced the glove with a white rag to keep his mouth open. Sonic lolled his head to the side and did all he could to make himself feel slightly better…cry.

"What?" Eggman asked as he watched the scene before him. Sonics ears twitched at the sound of his tone. "No…they have Shadow?" he asked. Sonic sat his head up completely and watched the scene. Knuckles and Tails were holding onto Shadows hand. What he saw next brought the life back into his olive eyes. He smiled weakly from under the bind as tears of joy pooled in his eyes. Amy Rose was standing next to Shadow wearing the head band he had made for her over six years ago. He wept happily and smiled for the first time in four years. 'She still loves me…She still loves me…' he repeated again and again happily as Eggman kicked his swat bot.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"This is Never Lake." Amy said, remembering the place she met the love of her life. Even though Sonic deserted her and left her to die, she still loved him…no matter what. She couldn't accept it, but she could understand it. She loved him since he was him. That was it. No other reason. Sonic was Sonic and she loved every bit of him.

"Shhh, were entering enemy territory. Look up there, see it?" Shadow asked as he pointed to the small mountain. Shadows eyes shot open and Knuckles stood up.

"Tails, get a better look." Knuckles said and threw him up. Tails flew up into the sky then let out a scream. "What is it?"

"SONIC!" he shouted and zipped forward. The gang followed after him. After ten feet they all saw what Tails had. The mountain base was in pieces, and laying on top of a rock slowly getting painted in bright red was the Hero of Mobious. Amy let out a scream and rushed forward, ahead of the rest of them. She felt tears bubble in her eyes as her vision blurred. She skitted to a stop and pulled Sonic off the rock. She laid him down on her lap. His face was pale and sickly. His once beautiful shining blue quills were matted to his head and face in bloody pools. His body was completely covered in purple and red blotches. Amy let out a gag and covered her mouth. Her hands went from her mouth, to his cheeks and back again.

"Oh god…" she whispered. Sonics blue lids fluttered open and he smiled weakly. His teeth were tainted red.

"A-Ames…" he whispered softly. "You don't…have…to be here." he forced out. Amy looked into his eyes, then to the cliff base.

"Did E-Eggman push you off?" she asked with horror bubbling in her throat.

"What does it…m-matter? I've hurt you more than….that…" he whispered.

"Sonic, can you move?" Knuckles asked as he knelt down beside him. Sonic laughed weakly.

"For the first…time…no." he said and coughed wetly. A blotch of blood hit Amy's lap. She let the tears she was holding back fall onto Sonics cheek.

"Sonic. I'll carry you." Shadow said with a solemn tone. Sonic laughed once, but it turned into a pained cough. He winced with one eye closed.

"That's fine…I'd-I'd rather l-lay here." he said and looked up to Amy. Amy sniffed and looked into his shining olive eyes.

"Sonic, let us take you to the hospital." Amy begged.

"No, I have somet-thing to tell you." he choked out. Amy leaned in closer. "In… my house…under my bed…is a letter….it belongs to…" he trailed off and his olive eyes turned to a hazy white. Amy screamed. Shadow cussed and pushed her away. He leaned over Sonic and then turned to her.

"He's dead." he said. Amy screamed again. Shadow held up his hand. "But Amy, now's your chance. Kiss him. Give him the air he needs. Once he gets a lung full, I can use my Chaos Control like I did with you." he said with a smile.

"Kiss him?" Amy asked with a sob.

"Kiss him." Shadow repeated.

"O-Okay…" she crawled over to the lifeless cobalt creature. Eventhough no air was going into his nose, no smile was on his lips, no shine was in his eyes her heart still beat out of her head when she leaned down and placed her lips on his already cold ones. She blew a mouthful of air into him, his chest rose slightly. Amy kissed him before pulling back. As Shadow used his time freezing abilities to save Sonic, Amy's lips still buzzed from her stolen kiss.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Amy paced the hallway of the hospital, chewing on her lip. She felt nauseous and scared. The hospital was dead silent. Amy wanted nothing more to kick down that door and hold her love, but she waited.

"Hey, Cream? Rouge?" she asked her friends. Rouge looked up from Knuckles shoulder.

"Yeah darling?"

"I'm finally understanding and accepting it." Amy said with a smile.

"Accepting what sweetie?" Rouge asked, standing up. Amy let more saddened tears fall from her face. Tears of acceptance and understanding of her own body.

"That these scars, what happened to me was all out of love. That my scars aren't for hatred, there for love. And, I think…Sonic may love me to. I finally accept it. I love him Rouge, and there's nothing anyone can do to change that." she said. Rouge pulled her friend into a hug, Cream following suit.

"Amy, I love you so very much." Cream said and patted her waist. "Listen to me. Mr. Sonic only hurts you. I don't think you should feel this way. You must get over him." she said. Amy was about to intervene when Shadows soft, dark voice broke into song.

"But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you. They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth. My hearts crippled by the vein that I keep on closing. You cut me open and I…" he stopped and laughed. Amy giggled to.

"Did you hear that from the club?" she asked. Shadow nodded.

"Rouge makes me sing it from time to time. It always makes me think of you." he said and laid back in his chair. "Don't worry Amy, he's gonna be just fine. He's come though more than this with a smile and a wink."

"I don't know…I'm scared. He died in my arms!" she cried. Shadows ruby eyes suddenly turned dark.

"And you died in mine." he growled and closed his eyes. Amy sighed and began to pace again.

-THREE HOURS LATER-

"Amy, sit down. It's gonna be a while." Vanilla, Creams amazing mother, said.

"Ms. Rabbit…I cant. I'm just so worried." she said and did her millionth pace around the room. As she turned around again the door opened and Dr. Quack walked out. Dr. Quack starched his graying hair and sighed.

"Dr. Quack! Is he okay?" Amy screamed and took his hands. Dr. Quack sighed again and pulled his hands free. He folded the silver chart he was reading under his arm and looked into her eyes.

"Amy… its gonna take a magic ring or something to save him. He's been so badly beaten. Look, let me explain it in lemans terms. When he was shocked, his organs were burned. When he was hit, his bones were bruised. And when he fell from the cliff…oh god. Surgery went as well as it could…but I'd say he has only a few hours left to live." he said. Amy fell to her knees.

"Your lying." she said. Dr. Quack helped her up and walked her to the door her love was behind. She walked in, whispereing 'your lying' again and again. What she saw made her gag and cry at the same time. Sonic, her Sonic, was covered in bandages and tubes. His bright skin was now a disgusting pale. His body, his usually vibrant blue quills and tanned skin was off and pale. He looked awful. He opened his eyes weakly and looked at her. His face lit up and some color came back. His heart rate monitor picked up.

"Amy!" he croaked with as much enthuiasm as he could.

"Oh Sonic." she said and ran up to him. She threw herself on his bed and hugged him tight. Sonic laughed and weakly squizzed her back.

"Hey beautiful. I'm glad you came. I have something for you." he said. Amy pulled back. "First, a question. What's your biggest fantasy?' he asked. Amy smiled though her tears.

"You've already asked this.'

"No, this is your fantasy, not your wish." he said with a smile just for her.

"My biggest fantasy is kinda embarrassing." she said. Sonic smiled.

"Does it consist of you and me?" he asked. Amy nodded. "Ames, a fantasy is something that can never come true. That only happens in your head. Pick something else." Amy's eyes shot open.

"Wait…you and me can happen?" she asked. Sonic smiled and nodded.

"Yes. Let me show you. Your biggest wish, the one you told me all those years ago. Let me fulfill it." he said, the color returning to his deep green eyes. Amy reeled.

"But Sonic…you know what my biggest wish is!" she said and Sonic held up his finger. He sat it on her lips.

"I know." he said deeply and grabbed her shirt collar. She followed with his pull down to his face. Their foreheads touched. Sonics smouldering green eyes burned into Amy's very soul. She breathed out choppily and let Sonic pull her lips to his. He placed his finger and thumb under her chin and pulled her closer. Their lips met. Amy tried not to faint as her wish came true. A kiss from Sonic. Amy almost fainted right then and there when his lips parsed hers. She followed him and closed her eyes, loving the tingiling fire from her lips as the adrenolen hit her head. She pulled her hands up to Sonics hair and ran her fingers though his soft quills. Sonic grazed his tong against her teeth and she let out a small gasp. Sonic finished his promise with a small peck on her lips. He pulled back and slowly opened his eyes. He had on a slight smile from Amy's expresson. She was beat read.

"S-Sonic…" she said and her fingers went to her lips. "You…You have no right!" she shouted and slapped him. Sonics head turned with her slap and held it there, a red hand print on his cheek. His fingers brushed his cheek, as if trying to make the slap real.

"W-What was that for?" he asked, his voice cracking. Amy was panting. Tears flowed over her cheeks. "A-Amy?" he asked. Amy grabbed Sonics hospital gown and pulled him up to her eye level.

"YOU LEFT ME TO DIE!" she screamed. Sonics eyes melted into a hazy green.

"Amy, listen." he started. Amy shook her head, throwing her pink locks every which way.

"NO! You listen! You left me to die! I loved you ! I gave up my body and my life for you! And you threw me away like common trash!" she screamed and started to hit his chest lightly. Sonic wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She melted in his arms and started to sob. "Why did you leave me?" she asked. Sonics chest rose, then fell heavily.

"Amy…Eggman found out about my love, my obsession for you. He wanted to kill you to kill me. I begged him to stop, to stop hurting you, to stop kidnapping you. He said there was only one way. I had to break your heart myself. I agreed. I agreed to let Snivily threaten to cut you, I'd say that he could, and then he gives up interest and leaves you broken hearted. Then I go to Eggman's castle thing and he laughs at me. No, not this time. He turned on me and killed you! I came blazing into his foyer and he tricked me again. Next thing I knew I was shackled and beaten, forced to watch the pain I caused you every day. When I saw you hold the blade to your arm, ready to end your own life…" he broke and a drop of water his Amy's head. She looked up and Sonic was crying.

"Sonic, your crying."

"I know." he said.

"Don't." she said and wiped his eyes. She snuggled into him, loving the way their bodies molded together like they were built for each other.

"I cant help it…I did this to you. That's why I wanted to give you this." he said. He slipped off his glove and pulled off a golden ring from his pinky finger. Amy jumped. That was one of the rings she used to wish herself older. He put it in her hand and smiled.

"Wish me dead."

"WHAT!" she cried.

"If I had died that day, you wouldn't have gone though all that pain." he said with a smile. "Amy, I love you and I don't ever want to see you hurt again. By my hands. Kill me. I'd feel happier if you did rather than Eggman. Look, I've been wanting to die for a while now anyways. I'm so alone…" he whispered at the end. Amy stuttered.

"Wish what was in my heart?" she asked and held the ring to her chest.

"Yes. Wish what you truly want to happen. The magic ring takes the wishes in all of the peoples hearts and souls and makes them come true. You can wish your scars away. And please, please, end my loneliness, end your suffering and confusion. Kill me. Make me dead so you wouldn't have had to die inside and on the outside…please…" he begged. Amy closed her eyes and let the deepest wish, deepest fantasy come true.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Come one! How much longer am I waiting Ames!"

"Hold on! I'm almost ready."

"Well, the beds getting cold."

"If you and I are gonna do this you better calm down."

"Sorry, this is just my biggest Fantasy! And I'm a guy so cut me some slack!"

"Okay, I'm done!" Amy walked out and put her hands on her hips. Sonic gulped and sat up straight. Amy walked over to the bed and sat down next to Sonic. He stared into her eyes, practically drooling.

"How are you looking at me like that? I'm hideous. And I look ridiculous. Why did you go out and buy the stupid nightgown if you knew how scared I was…." Amy said and Sonic laughed, tracing a scar on her arm.

"Amy, you're the love of my life. I couldn't be more attracted to you. And oddly enough those Scars of Love you endured for me are gorgeous in their own light in my eyes. I'm gawking at you like a schoolboy does to his hot teacher."

"Oh, Sonic. If that's the case, stop gawking and kiss me." Amy said….

-TWO WEEKS LATER-

Sonic paced the hallway. He looked to the brown door that led to his now filled with shampoo, dresses, hand soaps, and perfume, bathroom. He chewed his lip and paced more. After three minutes Amy walked out, her eyes were small with shock. Sonic looked to the small white tube in her hand. He walked over to her side and looked down. A pink plus. Amy looked up to her love and he stared back, both of them utterly dumbfounded.

"How did this happen? I hurt you again!" he shouted.

"You didn't hurt me…you just fulfilled my biggest fantasy!"

_TO BE CONTINUED! _

SEQUEL COMING SOON!


	2. Authors Note

**Hey all! Soul here ^w^ Okay, seeing how popular this story is (and how horrible it is since I wrote it when I was fourteen and am now seventeen lol) I'm thinking about rewriting it (BETTER) with more twists, coherent plot, and much more description. Would anyone want that? Just give me a review saying you would. Thanks! THAT'S ALL!**


End file.
